This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Dr. Denis Le Bihan and Dr. Vaughan have established a formal collaboration to investigate the feasibility of human imaging of the head and body at field strengths to 11.74T. Dr. Le Bihan's Neurospin laboratory in Saclay, France is building two, 11.74T meter+ bore MRI systems for this purpose. Dr. Vaughan and his group at the CMRR are helping to lay the ground work for these highest field human studies by developing new RF coil and front-end technologies and methods to make human 11.74T imaging possible. This collaboration is supported in part by a subcontract from Vaughan's NIH=EB006835